Tomiko Uzumaki
Tomiko is a Jounin ranked shinobi of Konohagakure, hailing from the Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure. Known as ‘The Red Death’ or ‘Scarlet Flash’, Tomiko is known for her fuuinjutsu and ninjutsu, and is hailed as a prodigy amongst her generation. Background Tomiko Uzumaki was born as an outsider. Her parents were wandering ninja, looking for a place to go after the destruction of Uzushiogakure; their old home. After two years of wandering and traveling after Tomiko’s birth, the three found shelter and refuge in the village of Konohagakure, where, after a year of living in peace, Tomiko’s parents decided to re-establish their lives as ninja and joined the ANBU of Konoha. The two served faithfully until their last mission, where they died at the hands of enemy ninja, leaving their five year old daughter behind in the village. Tomiko had a lonely childhood with nowhere to go and now family to return to. She eventually found a friend in Naruto Uzumaki, a fellow orphan and outcast. The bijuu container and an outsider. The two became close, but when the orphanage finally kicked Naruto out, she couldn’t see him as much. They shared a common goal. Tomiko’s greatest dream was to become the Hokage in order to truly prove herself worthy of her parents’ blood and to protect the village her parents died for. Naruto and Tomiko finally came to the agreement that they would compete for the title of Hokage and see who earned the title first. Part 1 After the two graduated the Academy, Tomiko became the third and final member of Team 9 under Hideo Sasaki, who led her and her two other teammates Akemi Saito and Kishi Hano. She began to complete her own training in her clan’s techniques, having been taught the basics as a child, she found some of her mother’s old training scrolls in their old home, and soon began to engage in fuinjutsu and the chakra chains techniques. Team 9 was the one rookie Genin team that chose not to compete in the Chunin Exams, due to Hideo’s decision of wanting to wait until he was sure that they would pass, and their lack of experience, having completed only six C rank missions. While Tomiko was frustrated by this decision, she accepted it and instead worked on her own strength, honing her skills for the next exams. Tomiko excelled in ninjutsu and chakra control, which she used uniquely to increase her speed, earning her the nickname of ‘The Scarlet Flash’ by her comrades. After Sasuke Uchiha fled Konoha and pursued Orochimaru, Tomiko joined the mission to retrieve him by the request of Shikamaru. She helps Rock Lee and gives Naruto the chance to pursue Sasuke further. Later, after the battle, Tomiko attempts to comfort Naruto when he asks if she ever wanted revenge against those who killed her parents. Tomiko simply responds that she knew that Sasuke would realize, as she had, that revenge is pointless, and that he needed to learn that lesson on his own and away from them, as much she didn’t like that outcome. She admitted to hoping that Sasuke would realize this sooner rather than later, and admitted that Sasuke’s bloodlust was more vicious than she previously thought. Part 2 During the three year training period, Tomiko masters Sage Mode and her chakra chains with her other teacher, Kaito Uzumaki, a survivor of the attack on the clan, who managed to travel to Konoha when he heard about another Uzumaki, teaching her for three years. She became so proficient in her skills that she earns the rank of Jounin. After Naruto leaves to save the Kazekage, Team 9 joins forces once again and complete as many missions undermining the Akatsuki as possible in order to slow their process of capturing the Tailed Beasts, giving Naruto time to prepare should they ever attack the village directly. They succeed in destroying one of their hideouts and continue to pursue the leader until Kishi gets injured and loses an arm, halting their efforts temporarily. At the same time, Kaito fell seriously ill, and despite Tsunade’s and Tomiko’s efforts, ended up dying in his sleep. Tomiko was devastated by his loss and wasn’t seen for several days, mourning the loss of her teacher and last link to her family. During the attack on the village by Pain, she and her sensei, Hideo Sasaki, aided Kakashi Hatake in his fight against the leader of the Akatsuki and the three ninja nearly manage to defeat Pain together, but they end up being killed in the process. Tomiko was impaled into the ground by Pain’s weapons and pierced through the heart by one of the rods, ending her life before Hideo or Kakashi could help her. However, when Pain revives everyone killed by the attack, Naruto manages to convince Tomiko to stay behind and treat the injured shinobi on the battlefield, unknowingly saving her life. During the war, Tomiko greatly aided the Allied Shinobi Forces with her Sealing Technique and her chakra chains, managing to restrain the Ten Tails with her Adamantine Sealing Chains with the help of the Nara clan and the four previous Hokage, who gave her the time and lured the beast into a trap. While her resistance to genjutsu was strong, she still fell victim to the genjutsu released by Obito Uchiha, her final thoughts of consciousness being, ‘Naruto... you will win... I know it.’ She ended up being right, and Team 7 prevailed in their fight against the goddess. In her genjutsu, she sees her parents alive and well, she sees Kaito and the rest of the Uzumaki clan alive and thriving. She also sees her Hokage induction ceremony with Naruto cheering by her side, along with her teammates and Kishi without a prosthetic arm. Her world was a world without war. A peaceful, harmonious world. That was what she wanted for everyone and herself. Personality Tomiko is a firey, determined, levelheaded, kind, passionate, and hard working kunoichi. She has the ability to stay calm and assess the situation, acting according to her deductions. She tends to let her logic dictate her actions on the battlefiel. She is fiercely loyal to her teammates and those she cares about, and often times she places their well being above her own. Often times, she has been known to have a short temper and lash out when someone makes fun of her teammates, much like her older clan mate Kushina Uzumaki, earning her the nickname of ‘Red Death’. She has no tolerance for those who don’t take ninja duties or missions seriously, and usually does not hesitate to state if she thinks people are taking things too lightly or aren’t being careful enough. In addition, she despises bullying and makes a habit of standing up for people. At the Academy, she was teased and made fun of because of her abnormal hair, later earning the title ‘Tomato-Head’ from the other kids. She embraced her title instead of despising it; seeing as tomatoes were her favorite vegetable. Appearance Tomiko is first seen with long, blood red hair that reaches her waist, bright green eyes, and a semi-pale complexion. She was average height and had a rather slim figure. She wore a light brown battle kimono with black leggings and blue ninja sandals, along with her black Konoha headband, which was tied around her forehead. In Part 2, she cuts her hair to above her shoulders and changes her outfit to a sleeveless dark green tunic and brown pants, her ninja pouches clipped to her belt and her kunai holster rests on her right leg. Skills and Abilities Tomiko’s main focuses during her training were ninjutsu and fuuinjutsu, two things that her parents and their clan had been known for. Later on, she started using her unique chakra control to increase her speed, striving to be like Minato Namikaze, a shinobi she had long admired. While she became one of the fastest shinobi in Konoha, Minato remained as the fastest of all time. As a child, she had taken interest in the chakra chains techniques, learning the bare minimum from her parents before they died. She managed to teach herself some more, but furthered her training with Kaito once he made his existence known to her. She also focused on her jutsu and chakra natures, which were fire and wind. She mostly uses Fire jutsu such as Fireball Jutsu, which she learned when she became a Chunin. While her chakra reserves were rather large, she had her limits when it came to the amount of times she could perform those kinds of jutsu. She openly admitted that genjutsu was her weakest poin. While she was good at seeing through and resisting the genjutsu, she could barely cast a believable illusion for more than a few seconds. Like many other Uzumaki, she has a very strong life force and could last through conditions that most shinobi could not. It aided her greatly in her fight against Pain, even though she ended up losing in the end. She also excelled in medical ninjutsu due to her chakra control and abilities as an Uzumaki. She used her skills to treat the worst effects of injuries in the heat of battle while her teammate Akemi took care of the wounds themselves and medical concoctions. Trivia * Despite the time she spent with Naruto, she dislikes ramen. She expresses that it is way too salty for her multiple times when Naruto tries to change her mind. * She developed the bad habit of ending most of her questions with ‘右’ or ‘migi’ which means ’right’. * She strongly disliked Sakura for how she treated Naruto. * Tomiko’s summon is a falcon. * She enjoys drawing and reading in her spare time. * Tomiko and Sasuke used to be sparring partners during their time at the Academy * Her favorite food was tomatoes * Tomiko means ‘rich child’ Quotes * (To Naruto) “Your dream is my dream. We share a common goal. Let’s see who gets there first, right?” * (To Hideo) “There’s no point in standing up if you fall after one blow! I’ll never run!” * (To Kaito) “I do fear my power... but it’s my birthright!” * ”Revenge is pointless. You throw everything you‘ve ever known for the sake of one person. Then what? What happens once you've succeeded? To me, it’s not worth it to try and find out.” * (To Sakura) “Bold of you to assume that I’m tactless. I may state my opinion, but I know how to keep a secret.” * (To Naruto) “You ask why I don’t seek out the cause for my parents’ deaths... the answer is simple. I know that they wouldn’t want that for me, so I don’t want it either.” * (To Kakashi) “Uzumaki Tomiko, pleasure to meet you. I wish there was more time for introduction, but I should get back to fighting for my life.” * (To Kishi) “You moron! Why did you do that for me?!” * ”If you have the guts to dream, you have the guts to make it a reality.” Category:DRAFT